universe_starwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kashyyyk
Kashyyyk (occasionally spelled Kashyk) was a wroshyr tree-covered forest planet located in the southwestern quadrant of the galaxy and the homeworld of the Wookiee species. It was a member of the Galactic Republic and after the Clone Wars endured enslavement under the Galactic Empire. Kashyyyk was a temperate jungle planet orbiting around a single star located in the Mytaranor sector of the Mid Rim, and had a complement of three moons,23 one of which was orange.16 Covered in wroshyr trees, it served as homeworld to the Wookiee species. Native fauna such as Can-cells would influence the design of starships by the Wookiee inhabitants, while great cities such as Kachirho would be built into the planet's trees.8 The crash site of the prison ship Ashmead's Lock was known as the Black Forest. Wookiees believed that the Black Forest was cursed and haunted by bad spirits. By 5 ABY, sections of Kashyyyk's forests had been deforested and several rivers had been drained. The Empire also established undersea mining platforms.11 Mount Arayakyak was once a rainforest orchard known as the Cultivating Talon, which provided Wookiees with fruits such as shi-shok. By the Imperial Era, it had been defoliated by a poisonous black mold.10 Two years after the planet's liberation by the New Republic, much of the Black Forest had grown back. The growing forest was still littered with the remnants of Imperial machinery including an AT-ACT walker.16 History The Rakata on Kasyyyk The Czerka occupation In its early history, Kashyyyk was invaded by the Czerka Corporation. Using superior technology, the company managed to enslave the Wookiees until an uprising drove the invaders away. That painful episode left lasting scars in the Wookiees' hearts.5 Republic Era At some point prior to the Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Yoda faced a terentatek on Kashyyyk, accompanied by his then Padawan Dooku.18 At another point, Jedi Master Eno Cordova was researching Zeffo culture on Kashyyyk, and befriended Wookiee chieftain Tarfful.13 Clone Wars Strategic interest In the years following the Invasion of Naboo, the rogue Jedi Count Dooku fomented political turmoil on the planet.27 Due to its status as a major navigational point, Kashyyyk was of prime strategic importance to the Galactic Republic,19 which led the Confederacy of Independent Systems to attack the planet toward the end of the Clone Wars.8 With the help of Yoda, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, the Grand Army of the Republic managed to get the upper hand over the Separatists. However, shortly after that victory, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Sheev Palpatine unilaterally transformed the government into the First Galactic Empire. While Yoda was able to escape,8 Unduli was captured and taken to Stygeon Prime's prison, the Spire.28 Reign of the Empire Imperial repression : "He's a Wookiee, right? Kashyyyk, that's where he comes from, that's his home. But it's not his anymore. I've been there. I've seen what the Empire has done. They ripped down the trees. They put cuffs and collars on all the Wookiees. Some of them they cut open. Others they ship off to work the worst jobs the Empire has on offer." : ―Han Solosrc : Despite Kashyyyk's loyalty to the Republic, the self-appointed Emperor had the Wookiees enslaved, and their planet itself was blockaded.19 Used as slave labor, the Empire would utilize the Wookiees to cut down the planet's native wroshyr trees for lumber and farm food to feed the Imperial Army as well as send them off to labor camps and construction jobs such as building the first Death Star, or for science and bio-weapon experiments.29 In addition to being occupied and enslaved, Kashyyyk was also stripped of its name and designated Imperial territory G5-623.7 By 18 BBY, news of the Imperial subjugation of Kashyyyk had spread to the news bulletins, leading the former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano to worry about her Wookiee friend Chewbacca.30 In 14 BBY, a rebel cell led by Saw Gerrera was present on Kashyyyk and in conflict with the Empire. During this fight, Cal Kestis, the crew of the Stinger Mantis arrived to continue their search for a Jedi holocron. Gerrera's cell assisted them in their search for Tarfful, but the majority of their forces later retreated after being overwhelmed by the Empire.13 At some point during the Imperial Era, the natives of Kashyyyk attempted to revolt against the Empire. However, General Kahdah and the Imperial 212th Attack Battalion managed to quell the insurrection.1 On Kashyyyk, the Spectres raided several supply convoys before the Battle of Yavin.31 In the years leading up to the Battle of Yavin, the Imperial Commodore Thrawn and Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto discovered that Wookiee slaves from Kashyyyk were being transported for processing and health checks to Lansend Twenty-Six. They also foiled an attempt by the insurgent leader Nightswan to rescue the slaves.32 Regardless of the Empire's grip on the planet, Kashyyyk became an Alliance to Restore the Republic safe world. A map of the galaxy with a legend listing the various Alliance safe worlds, starfighter hubs at level five or higher, rebel operations sectors and regional headquarters, and shadow planets with deep space caches, included Kashyyyk. The map would eventually be included in The Rebel Files.25 Some time before the Battle of Endor, a massacre occurred on the planet under the command of the Empire.33 Rise of the New Republic Ending Imperial ruleEdit In the months following the Battle of Endor and the death of the Galactic Empire's totalitarian ruler, the New Order would be thrown into a fractured and volatile state, putting Kashyyyk on lockdown as supply lines and convoys fell victim to the newly formed New Republic.29 Imperial territory G5-623 was ruled by Grand Moff Lozen Tolruck, who enslaved the Wookiee population using inhibitor chips. Like Governor Ubrik Adelhard's Imperial remnant, Tolruck propagated the myth that Palpatine was alive and well. He did not fall in line with the Imperial forces commanded by Grand Admiral Rae Sloane and Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax.11 With the Republic unwilling to divert resources towards the planet, Han Solo and Chewbacca would undertake a mission on the world with various other Wookiee refugees turned mercenaries after intelligence from Imra reported that Imperial redeployments would reduce the planet's garrison, if only for a few days.29 Imra's information proved unreliable and Chewbacca was captured by the Empire and imprisoned at Ashmead's Lock. Han managed to rescue Chewie and the other prisoners with the help of Norra Wexley and her rebel band.11 While Norra and her son Temmin Wexley returned to Chandrila with the other prisoners, Han and Chewie along with the former Imperial loyalty officer Sinjir Rath Velus and the New Republic soldier Jom Barell led a successful Wookiee slave rebellion against Tolruck's Imperial remnant. Sinjir managed to neutralize Tolruck's chips with a hyperspace transceiver. With his forces overwhelmed, Tolruck ordered his Star Destroyers to bombard Kashyyyk. However, a New Republic fleet led by Admiral Ackbar and Leia Organa attacked the Imperial fleet and forced their surrender.11 Following the liberation of Kashyyyk, Wookiee and New Republic forces conducted mopping-up operations against Imperial holdouts. During one of these operations, Chewbacca reunited with his son Lumpawaroo, who had escaped from an Imperial slave labor camp.10 New Republic era By 7 ABY, Chewbacca had settled down in a village led by the female Wookiee chief Karasshki. Around that time, the rogue Pau'an surgeon Fyzen Gor began kidnapping and killing Wookiees, harvesting their limbs for his Original Dozen droid followers. Gor earned the nickname "Long Man." When Han Solo and Lando Calrissian visited Kashyyyk, seeking Chewbacca's help in a quest to recover the Phylanx Redux Transmitter. Chewbacca agreed to help Han and Lando track down this "Long Man" in order to recover the remains of the murdered Wookiees to give them proper funeral rites. Chewbacca subsequently returned to Kashyyyk following his adventures.16 Chewbacca lived on Kashyyyk with his family until resuming his adventures with Han Solo prior to the Hosnian Cataclysm.34 : Behind the scenes The original drafts of Return of the Jedi called for the second Death Star to be built in orbit around Kashyyyk by Wookiee slave labor. It wasn't until later drafts that the setting and characters were changed to the forest moon of Endor and Ewoks. The planet was introduced in 1978 in The Star Wars Holiday Special, but this is now considered to be part of the Legends continuity. Kashyyyk's first canon appearance was in 2005 in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Phuket in Thailand and Guilin in China were the locations scouted for Revenge of the Sith, to capture plate photography for Kashyyyk backdrops. Kashyyyk appeared in the non-Canon animated television series LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures episode "Peril on Kashyyyk", which premiered on Disney XD on June 27, 2016. As in the Legends and Canon timelines, Kashyyyk is blockaded by an Imperial fleet. In the story, the Freemakers, a scavenging family, rescue the Wookiee prince Tantarra from a Trandoshan fortress island. Hitherto, the Trandoshans had been ruling Kashyyyk on the Empire's behalf and had taken Tantarra as a hostage in order to force Tantarra's submission. The rescue of Tantarra allows his father Chief Attabura to launch an attack on the Trandoshans.